


Dans l'univers d'un loup

by akikomirana



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikomirana/pseuds/akikomirana
Summary: Voilà le calme revenu à Anima City , enfin le calme d'avant le syndrome Nirvasyl . La vie continue pour Shirou qui a désormais a supporter une tanuki voleuse qui s'accapare son appartement et lui donne une raison supplémentaire d'avoir du stresse . La ville commence à changer , et se prépare pour un grand festival visant améliorer les relations entre les humains et les hommes bêtes . La ville entière se tourne vers le future mais comment réagiront le duo improbable que forme Michiru et Shirou face au visage familiers du passé
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru & Ogami Shirou
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! j'espère que vous allez aimer ma fic , j'ai eu envie d'en écrire une en lisant "ring the bells that can still ring "by ace_corvid que j'ai beaucoup aimé et dont j'attend toujours la suite . J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic avant le doublage français donc les mots ne correspondront pas toujours . Il y a des chance qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à la fic que je viens de vous citer , j'ai essayer de m'en détacher par respect pour l'auteur . Les similitudes seront peut-être nombreuses et je m'en excuse . Mon intention n'était pas un plagiat ou une copie de mauvaise qualités . J'en profite pour vous demander vos critique les plus constructives . Je commence tout juste à réellement m'embarquer dans l'univers de l'écriture et j’essaie de rendre mon style d'écriture agréable à la lecture , bien que j'ai tendance à hélas m'éparpiller . Si ça se retrouve dans cette oeuvre je m'en excuse .

Il faut dire qu’il n’était pas habitué à tout ça Anima City se trouvait être un endroit merveilleux qu’il admirait et chérissait comme il chérissait son foyer . Le loup d’argent savait mieux que quiconque la brièveté de ses sentiments apaisant de bonheur et de sécurité . Il fallait en profiter . c’est sur cette pensée qu’il ferma les yeux pour profiter du calme nocturne . Hélas , cet instant fut de courte durée , en effet une jeune tanuki passait par là . Elle ne pouvait pas voler comme d’habitude , non elle préférait marcher sur le toit pour parler . Shirou soupira se demandant pourquoi il l’avait laisser venir chez lui , maintenant elle ne lui demande même plus . La première fois , c’était juste après avoir arreter un homme bête qui avait tenté d’agresser plusieurs personnes . Il volait à toutes vitesse et la course poursuite aérienne avait épuisé la jeune tanuki qui en plus avait perdu son portefeuille . Son estomac grognait tellement qu’on aurait crue qu’il parlait . Shirou l’avait invité à dîner et elle s’était endormie sur le canapé .Ce qui avait été une exception car ils avaient résolu tardivement une affaires la nuit est très vite devenue une mauvaise habitude . Elle ne gênait pas pour passer prendre son déjeuner chez lui car d’après elle il était plus près , ou alors il devrait se blâmer pour avoir cuisiner une part en plus trop souvent à son goût . Il ne sait plus trop , a dire vrais . Shirou se leva et s'apprêtait à redescendre quand il entendit une chanson , la même que celles du concert de Nazuna . Le loup se tourna vers la tanuki qui décrocha avec un sourire impatient . La divinité se demanda qui pouvait bien l’appeler à une heure aussi tardive avant de descendre du toit .  
Son appartement était assez récent , le syndrome Nirvasyl dont il ne souhaitait plus jamais faire face avait détruit son foyer . L’agent souffla épuisé par une journée de travaille . Il n’avait pas envie de cuisiner, vraiment pas . Mais une jeune fille entra avec un sac à la main , une bonne odeur de nourriture dégageait de ce dernier . Shirou sourit et ne put s’empêcher de lui reprocher de ne pas l’avoir rembourser mais de tout même pouvoir penser à acheter ça . Michiru fit une mine faussement offusquée en le traitant de loup radin avant de commencer à déguster des ramens dans son canapé .  
-Tu salit , tu nettoie ! dit l’homme en s’asseyant à table .  
Le repas se déroula dans le calme ; Michiru tenant absolument à raconter sa journée au bidonville où elle avait commencé a apprendre a plusieurs enfants l’écriture et autres juste après son entrainement . Il l’avait déjà vu à l’oeuvre , et bien qu’il refuse de l’admettre il était plus que fière d’elle . Elle ne l’a jamais vraiment su avant que pour une raison qu’il ignore , il se soit décidé à lui préparer son repas préféré . Il se demandait si elle deviendrait professeur ou quelque chose comme ça . Cette idée le rassurait , un avenir stable et éloigné du danger de la lutte contre la criminalité . Il se surprenait trop souvent à penser à ce qu’elle pourrait devenir et la voire perdue dans ses interrogations n’aidait en rien . Il se sentait impuissant , qu’est-ce qu’une prétendue divinité pourrait bien lui dire . Et il savait qu’elle n’aimerait pas qu’il l’éloigne de tout ça . C’était juste plus fort que lui , elle lui faisait des frayeurs à chaque fois . Mais ce n’était pas le moment de penser à ça . Elle avait été une vraie gloutonne ce jours là . Shirou savoura les dernière bouchés en écoutant le récit de la jeune sportive avant de l’entendre s’assoupir sur le canapé peu de temps après . Le loup se leva et se dirigea avec une démarche fatigué vers la tanuki qui se trouvait dans une positions inconfortable . Silencieusement , il l'allongea et la couvrit d’une couverture . Shirou aurait alors juré entendre un “merci” , mais peut-être était-ce juste son imagination . Toujours est il que dès les première lueure du soleil , la tanuki se réveilla au son de la cafetière . La jeune fille profita d’un déjeuner en la présence de l’adulte qui lui annonçait une journée chargé . Mme Rose les attendait pour parler festival , fête et autres . La jeune fille avait des étoiles dans les yeux , et trépignait d’impatience . Le loup souria partageant son enthousiasme . Il se demandait cependant depuis quand elle gardait des tenues chez lui .  
Le maire les attendait avec impatience , elle avait tenue à parler à Michiru et au loup d’argent avant tout . Rose les accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux en annonçant à quels points cette évènement serait important pour tous les habitants actuelle .  
-En temps qu’ancienne humaine , j’aimerais que tu nous apporte tes idées et ton ressentie . Vois-tu cette festival a pour but de nous rapprocher des humains pour apprendre l’un de l’autre . explique la scientifique d’un ton sérieux .  
-Ce serait un plaisir . répondit Michiru en se retenant de crier son enthousiasme . C’est une idée merveilleuse , je ferais de mon mieux .  
-Ogami , je te tiendrais au courant de tout , tu aura tout ce qu’il te faut pour assurer la sécurité de tout le monde . annonça le maire avant de faire signe a Michiru de la suivre .  
-Je vais te présenter à certaine de mes connaissances dit Rose en emmenant la tanuki vers un de ses bureau .  
Shirou observa la scène silencieusement , il savait que l’adolescente saurait aider , elle s’était montrer plus que capable de prendre ce genre de décision et gérer autant de responsabilités et la connaissant elle se donnerait à 100% . Le loup savait bien que ce genre d'événement demandait beaucoup d'organisation , mais Michiru pouvait le faire . Mais une partie de lui ne pouvait s’empêcher de s'inquiéter comme toujours à chaque fois . Il voulait être rationnel mais cette partie de lui ne pouvait s’empêcher de dire à la tanuki de ne pas se surmener . Juste pour être sûr . 

Il semblait que Michiru tenais vraiment à faire de ce festival une réussite . Shirou la surprenait souvent avant l’heure habituel du réveille en train de chercher des idées . Il la trouvait avec un bloc-note , et un plan de la ville avec beaucoup trop de couleur pour un simple futurs cours pour ses élèves . Shirou remarqua qu’il ressemblais à ceux qu’il faisait lors des opérations plus complexe de protection Anima City . Depuis combien de temps l'accompagnait-elle pour reproduire cette méthode ?  
Même si la voir si dévouée à la cause lui faisait plaisir , l'inquiétude grandissait toujours . Hier , elle a sauté le déjeuner . Et il n’était pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment agir . Il lui avait déjà dit de faire attention , mais il n’avait pas à insister ni à la surveillé . Il n’était pas son père .  
Un jours il a reçu un appel du maire , elle voulait lui parler d’une affaire mais avait demandé uniquement sa présence . Le maire avait demandé son aide pour une affaire de sécurité , il semblait que l’incident de la dernière fois l’avait marqué . Elle tenait à ce qui n'y est aucun mort et que tout soit fait dans la plus grande des discrétions . Bien qu’il juge qu’une grandes partie de cette entrevue soit inutile , il devait reconnaître que ça le rassurait . L'entraînement de la police avait été durci . Mais l’entrevue prit une tournure inattendue quand elle mentionna l’investissement de Michiru .  
-Elle s'investit beaucoup pour cette ville , cette une chance qu’elle soit là pour nous prêter mains forte . Commença-t-elle sans prêter attention au signaux de tension que masquait le loup . Elle travaille beaucoup pour ce festival d’ ailleurs , elle n'arrête pas de vérifier tous les préparatif , elle s’est endormi sur le terrain . Il semblerait que les hommes bête est du mal à saisir l’esprit du basket . Rose remarqua le silence inhabituel d’ Ogami . Même lui qui n’était pas très sport s’en sortirait sans doutes mieux qu’eux . Il se souvenait d’ à quels points elle en avait eu envie . Jamais il ne l'avait vu d’aussi bonne humeur . Et rien que ça lui faisait apprécier davantage le bas Le maire remarqua qu’il avait l’air un peu distrait . Tu m’as l’air préoccupé , serait-ce à cause de Michiru ? Au ton de sa voix Shirou pouvait dire que ce n’était pas une question .  
-Elle sait se qu’elle fait , ce n’est pas une enfant . répondit ce dernier d’une voix calme . Mais il voyait bien qu’elle n’y croyait pas . Lui même n’y croyait pas vraiment de toute façon .  
-Je vois … Dit elle simplement avant de mettre fin à l’entrevue .  
Du jours au lendemain Michiru passait moins de temps au téléphone , Shirou ne l’entendait plus ni ne la voyait déambuler dans son appartement en plein appel . Il mangeait désormais toujours seul et il entendait la nuit le bruit du micro-onde .Certaine nuits , aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreille . Le silence apportait alors les cauchemars plus nombreux que d’habitude . La nervosité et l'inquiétude le guettais de plus en plus souvent à mesure que les discussion entre lui et la tanuki se raccourcissaient . Mais le pire c’était de ne plus la voir du tout , il ne savait pas quand elle dormait mais il espérait juste qu’elle dormait assez . Pas comme lui .  
Un soir , alors que la somnolence le tenait . Un bruits sourd l’avait réveillé en sursaut .  
-Michiru ?! fit le loup d’un ton inquiet en se précipitant vers la porte d’entrée pour trouver une tanuki étalée sur le sol inerte . Son cœur rata un battement . Le loup se précipita vers son corps vite rassuré par le son de sa respirations . Il soupira rassuré , elle s’était simplement endormie . Son visage paisible abîmé par les cernes . La fatigue l’avait vaincu .  
Shirou la déposa sur le canapé , et la couvrit d’une couverture. Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes , surveillent sa respiration . Elle avait encore des traces de poussière sur le visage et sa casquette était tombé sur le sol . Ce jours là , il ne l’a pas vue de la journée . Peut-être n’avait-elle pas mangé . Il y avait toujours une assiette dans le micro-onde. Il parti dans sa chambre sans envie . C’était la dernière fois qu’elle lui faisait une frayeur pareil .  
Le bruits des os qui craque ,leur goût imprégné de sang dont il connaissait désormais le goût .C’est comme s’il se réveillait . Il baissa les yeux sur sa mâchoire qui tenait le corps ensanglanté de la jeune tanuki . Les souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire , il n’avait pas put la sauver . La douleur le foudroya quand il entendit sa voix .  
-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? poursuivit t-elle en levant la tête . Tu t’en moque n’est-ce pas .Tu nous hait tant que ça … Sa voix se brisa par des sanglots . Toutes la force du Nirvasyl le quittait alors que quelque chose se brisait . Il avait déjà perdu des gens mais jamais comme ça . Il n’avait pas volé leur vie .  
Le loup lâcha sa protégée sur le sol , il entendait les gouttes de sang tomber sur le sol .Elle lui paraissait si légère , si frêle . Il restait peu de Michiru tout juste assez pour qu’elle puisse souffrir . Il y avait plus de sang qu’il n’y avait de temps . Il lui avait tout volé sa vie . Il tremblait alors qu’il serait difficilement Michiru dans ses bras . Il voulait juste qu’elle sache qu’il tenait à elle, que jamais il ne pourrait la détester .Il voulait hurler de desespoire , de regrets . Le temps aurait dû être le voleur mais il était bien le seul responsable cette fois .Comment avait-il pu la laisser croire qu’elle n’était rien pour lui . Elle ne bougeait pas ,elle ne pouvait pas faire ça .Son énergie débordante lui avait été arraché . Mais il savait qu’elle était surprise .  
-Tu pouvais arrêter ça , alors pourquoi t’as rien fait ? lui demanda -t-elle d’une voix trahi .  
-Je suis désolé …  
C’est tout ce qu’il pouvait dire , il n’avait pas d'excuse . Je suis désolé , tellement désolé … Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux il avait la gorge sèche . Il transpirait , et il continuait de se répéter. Mais il ne pouvait pas juste être désolé . Ce jours là il en eu assez et il la tire de son travaille , pas question qu’elle saute un repas . Et peu importe à quels point elle se plaignait , il en avait assez .Elle lui disait qu’elle avait un travaille à faire. On aurait dit une obsession . Il ne voulait pas lui demander pourquoi , elle n’avait pas vraiment l’air disposé à discuter . Le lendemain , Michiru fut surprise de voir son amie renarde devant la fenêtre du bureau de Shirou où elle s’était assoupie dernièrement . Elle ne l’avait pas vue depuis un certains temps et avait commencé à discuter de moins en moins avec elle .  
Aujourd’hui , on va passer la journée rien que toutes les deux . décréta l’idole en souriant . La tanuki ouvrit la bouche mais son amie l’interrompit . Pas d'excuse , tu va venir t’amuser comme une folle . Rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne pourras me faire changer d’avis .  
C’est ainsi que Michiru quitta la maison , lorsque Shirou passa dans son bureau il senti l’odeur de Nazuna il en déduit que Michiru passerait sûrement un bon moment . Le loup ne put s’empêcher de sourire , rassuré . Il espérait bien retrouvé la michiru qu’il avait connue . Parfois il se demandait si elle avait toujours été comme ça . Il l’a retrouvé le soir même accompagné de l’idole en riant , elle s’est écroulé sur le canapé peu de temps après un appel . Mais elle ne s’est pas reveillé dans ce dernier , plutôt dans la chambre de Shirou . Il était partie depuis un moment déjà , elle failli hurler quand elle réalisa quels heure il était 11h . 

-Alors , comment se porte Michiru ? demanda le maire Rose d’un air sérieux  
-Bien . répondit simplement ce dernier sur la défensive ce qui amusait davantage cette dernière.  
-C’est bon a savoir , on dirait qu’elle continue de t’en faire voir de toutes les couleurs . Dit elle ravie de voir que le loup semblait voir où elle voulait en venir . Cela faisait un moment que je ne t’avais pas vue nerveux comme ça .  
-Nerveux ?  
-Inquiet plutôt . Il n’aimait pas la tournure de la discussion et voulut y mettre fin .  
Soudainement une tanuki arriva dans la pièce juste au moment où le loup comptait répondre . Le timing parfait . Elle avait l’air de s’être bien reposer , c’était le seul point positif .  
-Bonjour , Mme Kagemori . salua poliment le maire . Je commençais à m'inquiéter vous ne répondiez pas à mes appel .  
-Désolé , je n’ai pas put répondre . je ferais en sorte que ça ne reproduise plus . s'excusa la jeune fille honteuse .  
Shirou entendit alors des bruits de pas provenant de derrière lui . Il s'agissait de l’autre ancienne humaine qui arrivait nonchalante . Michiru se tourna vers son amie , surprise . Shirou put voir de l’admiration dans ses yeux . La nouvelle tenue de Nazuna lui plaisait beaucoup . Il ne portait pas vraiment la renarde dans son coeur pour être honnête , et malgré le faites qu’elle le salue poliment et chaleureusement il ne pouvait se débarrasser de l’impression de faux qu’elle dégageait . Il avait l’impression qu’elle n’était jamais vraiment honnête . Mais soit , elle était l’amie de Michiru alors il faisait au moins l’effort de faire bonne figure .  
-Bonjours , Mme Rose . C’est une belle journée , non ? dit l’idole en souriant de façon accueillante . Je ne m’attendais pas à te voir , Michiru . Que fais-tu ici , a une heures pareille ?  
Nous avons eu un petit imprévue , notre rendez vous a pris du retard . Mais ça ne posera aucun problème .  
Nazuna avait beau se montrer accueillante , et amical . Shirou pouvait dire qu’elle savait parfaitement même sans le regarder qu’elle avait conscience de la façon dont il la regardait . Le maire insistait cependant pour qu’il assiste au rendez vous . Peut-être qu’elle était vraiment très soucieuse de tout ça . Shirou trouvait l'ambiance trop étrange à son goût .  
-D’ ailleurs , je suis contente que tu te porte mieux , le protecteur des hommes bêtes n’avait pas été aussi détendu depuis un moment , déjà . Dit alors le maire en souriant . Shirou déglutit , ne sachant quoi dire . Voir que ce fait faisait sourire Nazuna l'agaçait . Il était juste un peu inquiet.  
-Hein ? fit la concernée  
-Alala , t’as rien remarqué du tout . dit Nazuna amusée par l'étonnement de son amie qui ne comprenait pas comment elles avaient pu penser ça . En même temps vu la taille de tes cerne t’aurais inquiéter tout le monde .  
Michiru se tourna vers le loup qui jusque là , n’avait pas dit un mot . Il savait bien que quoi qu’il dise ça se retournerait contre lui . La situation ne pourrait pas être pire . Le téléphones dans la poche de Michiru se mit à vibrer , étranges .Shirou jura intérieurement , lorsqu’il se rappela qu’il avait enlevé le son de toutes ses alarmes hier soir . Michiru fronça les sourcil alors qu’elle se tournait lentement vers le loup .  
-Tu vois je te l’avais dit ! dit alors Nazuna qui se retenais de rire en voyant son ami devenir géné .  
-Je te l’ai dit ce n’est pas comme ça ! dit la tanuki d’un air agacée .  
-Pas comme quoi ? demanda le maire .  
-comme un véritable Pa-  
-Arrête de raconter des bêtises ! l’interrompit Michiru  
-Mais ! tu vis pratiquement chez lui !  
-Je t’ai dit que c’était pas comme ça non plus !  
Il te nourrit !  
-On mange ensemble quelques fois !  
-Mais ton équipe m’a dit que tu rentre chez lui tous les midis , il s'occupe de toi !  
-C’est plus près !  
-Et il a joué aux basket ! Tu m’a dit qu’il déteste ça poursuivit Nazuna  
-Et il est très fière de toi . ajouta le maire .  
Shirou ne put que détourner le regard alors qu’il sentait le regard perçant du maire qui avait l’air vraiment contente de le voir dans un tels embarras . C’est vrais qu’il était fière , très fière d’elle . Qui ne le serait pas à sa place . Ce n’était pas qu’il se prenait pour son père . C’est juste qu’il était content pour elle . La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait portait confusion ,mais … Ce n’est pas parce qu’il veille à son bien être , qu’il a parfois l’impression d’avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu’elle fait une maladresse , qu’il tient tout particulièrement à ce qu’elle se sente bien dans cette ville , non pas qu’il soit paniqué à l’idée de la voir partir parmis les humains à qui il ne fait pas confiance , ou qu’il envie ses parents qu’il se prenait pour son père . 

Le soir même Shirou travaillait dans son bureau , il avançait presque à reculons . La discussion eu plus tôt le troublait . Il s’était dit qu’il enviait les parents de la tanuki . C’était quelques choses qu’il savait mais il n’avait juste pas voulu y penser . Mais il en avait plus que conscience . La jalousie qu’il éprouvait envers les mortel ne lui a jamais été étrangère ; La mort le suivait sans jamais le prendre .Elle dévorait tout le monde mais lui il ne la rencontrera jamais . Le loup argenté l’avait surmonté , temps que la mort ne le prendrait pas il pourra protéger les hommes bêtes . Il enviait ses parents mais ce n’était pas de la jalousie , juste de l’envie . Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir presque à l’heure du dîner .  
Il avait entendu des rires quelques chose à propos de l’enfance de la tanuki . Shirou se demandait à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler plus jeune . Une image d’elle portant une robe supposément mignonne selon sa mère mais qui la rendait ridicule . Il ne l’avait jamais vue cette photo mais ce n’était pas l’envie qui lui manquait . Ce genre de souvenir que seul un parent garderait , peut-être parce que l’enfant est toujours le centre de leur univers . Il en avait de très vagues de ses parents .Il fallait au moins ça pour trouver des premiers pas incroyable . Seul ses parents les avaient ses souvenirs avait connue cette Michiru qu’il ne connaîtra jamais . Seuls eux pouvaient avoir ce rôle , pouvaient se permettre de créer ce genre de souvenir , pas lui . Lui il ne pourra jamais ,il n’est le père de personne . Il n’avait jamais envier pour ça , il n’avait jamais voulu ça il n’avait jamais osé . Parfois il fallait simplement juste éviter d’y penser . Michiru avait besoin d’un parent . Pas d’une divinité . Shirou réalisa alors que les autres n’avait pas tort , il n’était pas contre ça . Il se prenait déjà pour ce qu’il n’est pas . 

Shirou ne voyait plus beaucoup Michiru , elle passait beaucoup de temps avec son amie renarde qu’il savait représentait bien plus à ses yeux . La tanuki n’en parlait pas mais ça se voyait comme le nez au milieux du visage . Avoir admis qu’il voyait la tanuki comme sa fille avait rendu les choses , différente . Il se permettait plus de chose comme cette après-midi où il avait assisté à un matche amical de l’équipe , ils avaient perdu mais il avait voulu lui faire plaisir en acceptant de fermer les yeux sur la dernière facture téléphonique . Il se demandait si c’était vraiment une bonne idée de prendre ce rôle autant à coeur , quels serait sa réaction quand elle retrouvera ses parents . Peut-être que ce serait comme si elle quittait la ville . Le loup d’argent se retrouvait avec d’autres interrogations . Pour une fois depuis l’annonce du festival elle ne tombait pas totalement de fatigue à la tombée de la nuit . Michiru avait décider de partir travailler une fois de plus , c’était la première chose qui lui venait à l’esprit . Shirou senti son coeur se serrer , ça ne lui avait pas servie de leçon la dernière fois .  
-Michiru , dit alors le loup d’une voix sérieuse .La tanuki se retourna surprise .  
-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
-Tu te souviens de ce qu’il s’est passé avant hier soir ? l’interroge-t-il en s'avançant alors qu’il voyait l’expression de la tanuki se transformer en un mélange de culpabilité et de honte . cette expression rendit l'inquiétude de Shirou encore plus grande , une peur et une incompréhension .Comme si son cerveaux se figeait . Tu en es sûre ? La tanuki ne put que hocher la tête . Tu as compris la leçon ? La jeune fille se mit à reculer . L’expression qui se dessinait sur son visage n’était pas familière à Shirou . Ailleurs , et un ailleurs qu’elle n’aimait pas .  
-Je suis désolé , je ne m’en étais pas rendu compte .Je voulais tellement bien faire , j’aime cette ville . Et je voulais juste le montrer . Avoua -t-elle en baissant la tête . 

Le mensonge n’était pas son fort , elle mentait mal , vraiment mal . Il n’avait aucune idée de comment elle en était arrivé là .Peut-être avait-il manqué de vigilance , d’attention ? Peut-être qu'inconsciemment il lui avait mis la pression ? Ou alors quelque chose s’était produit et elle n’avait pas osé lui dire ? Des sanglots parvinrent à ses oreilles , l’odeur des larmes parvenait à ses narines alors que doucement il s’approchait d’elle . Et enroula ses bras autour d’elle , l’attirant vers lui . Elle ne réagissait pas , elle restait immobile . Comme pour le repousser . Il posa sa tête sur son épaule alors qu’elle continuait de pleurer . Elle n'arrêtait pas , elle craquait tout simplement . Shirou ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps ça avait duré mais les sanglots ont continué même après que la tanuki se soit endormie . Michiru avait sans doutes mal dormie cette nuit . La tanuki ouvrit les yeux , les souvenirs de la veille lui revenait en mémoire . Shirou s'inquiétait et elle tout ce qu’elle trouvait à faire c’était de travailler . Elle savait qu’elle ne savait pas mentir , Shirou n’avait tout simplement pas voulu la blesser . Elle n’arrivait tout simplement pas se confier a personne d’autres qu'à Nazuna . Sa relation avec Shirou était juste trop étrange pour l'instant ,elle ressentait cette sorte de malaise . Le même qu'elle avait ressenti le jours où elle avait dû se résoudre à tout avouer à ses parents .


	2. Chapter 2

La nuit détenait toujours des secrets , c’est là où on peut les trouver . Shirou à mal dormi . Mais les problèmes avaient l’air de s’accumuler .Le matin , il ne voyait pas Michiru se lever tout simplement parce qu’elle ne dormait plus ici . Il mangeait seul , elle ne passait plus le voir ne serait-ce que quand elle passait devant chez lui . A chaque fois qu’elle le voyait son expression se changeait et elle tournait la tête . Ces quelques jours durait une éternité . Un soir alors que Shirou se baladait rêveusement un appel le sortit de ses pensée , c’était la voix de Michiru qui chuchotait , elle se trouvait près du port dans un vieux bâtiment . Il y avait plusieurs animaliens retenu prisonnier et il y’en avait un qui venait d’arriver . Un jeune hommes dont elle avait vu le kidnaping et suivit la piste . Shiro s’était précipiter vers le bâtiment aussi vite qu’il avait put , lorsqu’il était arrivé . La jeune tanuki se trouvait à l'intérieur entre l’arme et la pauvre victime du kidnaping . La rage avait inondé son esprit remplaçant l’immense peur l’espace d’un instant alors qu’il se jetait sur le criminel . Renversé , assommé il ne pourrait tirer sur qui que ce soit . Lorsqu’il releva la tête , il se tourna vers les deux adolescent témoins de la scène . Le loup d’argent se releva tandis que Michiru appelait la police tout en posant une mains rassurante sur le jeune homme . C’était un trafic de proie , les anti-animaliens approuvait souvent la chasse surtout dans les gangs ou les prétendu sérums miracle . Une griffe de lion valait beaucoup à leurs yeux . Michiru n'avait pas dit un mots et son silence inquiétait beaucoup le loup . La police est arrivé et Michiru s'apprêtait déjà à partir quand elle fut retenu par un le bras de Shirou tenant le sien .  
-Pourquoi tu m’évite comme ça ? Demanda -t-il d’une voix calme alors que son interlocutrice s’obstinait à ne pas le regarder . Un long silence s’installa sans qu’aucun n’ose y mettre fin . Shirou voulait une réponse , et il attendrait aussi longtemps qu’il le faudra .  
-Lâche moi , s’il te plait . Demanda la tanuki d’une petite voix partagé entre la tristesse et une sorte de crainte sourde . Shirou ne comprenait pas , que pouvait-elle craindre ? Nirvasyl ,l'échec , … Que devait-il faire ?  
-Tu peux tout me dire … Shirou s'interrompit en voyant que la jeune fille commençait à tirer légèrement sur son bras . Elle ne voulait pas en parler . Shirou lâcha son bras à contre cœur . Il ne voulait pas aggraver la situation .  
A la seconde ou il l’a lâché elle s’est envolé , l’odeur des larmes lui brisa le coeur . Que devait-il faire ? Il se sentait perdu , elle ne voulait pas en parler . Elle n’était pas prête , il lui fallait être patient . Mais était-ce la bonne chose à faire ? Ne l'éloigne t -il pas davantage de lui en faisant ça ? Oui mais en insistant il l'effraie et elle se sentirait mal . Le problème venait peut-être de lui ? Le loup sentit un regard insistant de la part de l’inspecteur .  
-L’adolescence , c’est une période difficil pour vous aussi on dirait . Dit l’inspecteur en regardant le vide .  
Shirou n’as rien répondu à ça , et s’est contenté de quitter le bâtiment . C’est sans surprise qu’il a retrouvé son appartement vide . Il se força à manger ce soir là et même Kuro avait l’air de vouloir partir . 

La femme le regarda avec surprise voir un légers amusement quand elle l’entendit demander des nouvelle de Michiru . Mélissa voyait dans le ton employé par le loup d’argent que l'inquiétude le tenais . Elle n’avais rien dit qu’il ne savait déjà . Elle avait été surprise d’ailleurs par le changement d’attitude . D’après elle , Michiru ne sortait que pour le travaille . Mélissa a aussi dit qu’elle évitait de parler de lui , son visage s’assombrissait et elle changeait de sujet . “ je suis un peu perdue , depuis un moment je la voyais souvent agir de façon insouciante . Elle range ses affaire de la même façon que toi , mais maintenant quand elle s’en rend compte ça à l’air de la chagriner . Avant elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce genre de choses mais …”  
Shirou n’était pas plus avancé , il commençait à croire que le problème venait de lui . Il ne savait pas comment Michiru vivait cette situation . Peut-être que leur relations floue la perturbait . Ou peut-être que le festival et sa famille … Peut-être que ce n’était que ça , mais que pouvait-il faire . Il ne pouvait même pas être là pour elle , elle ne voulait même pas le voir . Ils n’en parlaient jamais ça ne se disait juste pas . Mais il restait son ami , et en temps que tels il pouvait s'inquiéter . Le loup solitaire se contenta de se balader distraitement dans la ville . Il repensait à la vie de solitaire qu’il avait menée depuis la seconde guerre mondiale . Il connaissait le vide , mais un de ce genre . Familier et plus creusant , c’est comme s’il y avait plusieurs genre de vide . Il avait connue celui de la fin d’une relations amoureuse voulu ou non . Plusieurs fois , il avait pu assisté à leurs dernière instant , le vide qui suivait . Mais celui là , c’était différent . Annonciateur d’une nouvelle épreuve encore inconnue .Shirou marchait sans faire vraiment attention à ce qu’il se passait . Des cris agressifs , des insultes retentirent dans ses oreilles . Ils appartenaient à une adolescente à peine plus grande que Michiru . elle a commencé à grogner sous sa forme animal . Un couple la regardait faire sans dire un mot , l’adolescente commençaient à pleurer . La femme s’est doucement approché avec un tristesse évidente caché derrière un sourire rassurant . Elle tendait les bras pour se qui voulait être une étreinte mais malvenue aux yeux de la plus jeune qui recula . Ses yeux brillaient de mépris et de confusion . La mère la regarda avec surprise et déceptions alors qu'à l’instant où elle avait cligné des yeux sa fille était déjà loin . L’odeur des larmes se répandit dans l’air , et le cœur de Shirou se serra . L’avait-il fait fuir ? Qu’aurait-il dû faire ? Encore un peu secoué , il entendit la voix agaçante d’un vison . Elle se tenait là dans l’ombre avec un sourire suffisant . Elle s'avança vers lui en reprenant sa forme humaine .  
-Bonjours , Shirou . Comment vas -tu ? demanda la femme dans ce qui voudrait être de la politesse mais le loup n’était pas dupe .  
-Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il légèrement agacé par cette arnaqueuse .  
-Olala , calme toi , je suis juste venue régler la facture téléphonique de Michiru . Dit la femme en souriant toujours de façon fière presque amical . Elle leva la main pour réceptionner l’argent avant de se tourner . Au faite , la petite tanuki ne t’as coûté aussi chers que d’habitude . Marie est partie sur ces dire , il avait payé plus qu’il ne devait . Mais peu lui importait . Il n’avait pas la tête à ça .  
Lorsqu’il arriva devant chez lui , il cuisina un plat en plus . Par habitude et dans l’espoir qu’il entende au moins le micro-onde s’allumer . Il a mal dormi , les cauchemars le guettait , le pourchassait avec un nouvel épouventaille . Il aurait aimé ne pas s’en souvenir , ne pas entendre clairement au réveil des disputes imaginaire . Des cris , des pleurs . Le loup fixait le plafond alors que les échos se dissipait dans le silence désormais habituel de l'appartement .Pensivement il se leva , l'appartement n’avait jamais été aussi vide . Il n’a pas entendu le bruits du micro-onde , elle n’était pas venu . Shirou se dirigea vers son bureau , il voulait au moins se noyer dans le travaille , mais il venait de se rappeler que Michiru avait un entraînement aujourd’hui . Le loup hésitait vraiment , et quand il ne restait qu’une heure . Quelqu’un toqua à la porte , il espéra pendant les premières secondes qu’il s’agissait d’elle . Mais son odorat ne se trompe jamais , il s'agissait de Nazuna , la renarde . Il avait envie de l’ignorer mais si elle venait lui parler c’était pour une bonne raison ,non ? Le loup lui ouvrit la porte pour découvrire le visage de l’ancienne humaine arborant un air préoccupée . 

-C’est Michiru … commença la jeune fille d’une voix claire et hésitante . Elle regardait ses pieds , la tension entre les deux se répandait dans l’aire , une vague plus grande s'abattait sur elle quand elle prononça son nom . Elle m’inquiète de plus en plus . Elle sentit le regard du loup devenir plus lourd mais plus attentif . Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance mais je veux juste que tu écoute ce que j’ai à te dire . Plus le festival approche plus ça empire . Les mains de Nazuna se mirent à trembler et l'incompréhension de Shirou se muait en inquiétude . La situation lui échappait elle à se point . Michiru n’a jamais su mentir , ni même cacher la vérité bien longtemps . Mais elle ne veut pas entendre raison , malgré tout ce qu’il lui a fait subir elle continue de le voir comme tels . Il ne changera jamais , et elle l’a fait venir au festival . Son père ne doit pas la voir et je ne sais pas quoi faire . Je ne peux pas l'arrêter plus maintenant .  
-J’ai besoin que tu sois plus claire . Dit Shirou d’un ton sérieux , il l’avait toujours pensé que le retour de sa famille avait toujours été bénéfique , la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver au tanuki . Qu’avait bien pu faire son père pour qu’il y ai tant de colère à sa simple évocation dans le regard de son amie . Nazuna le redoutait-il à ce point ? était-il pire qu’elle ?  
-Je n’ai pas d'excuse pour mettre servie de Michiru de la sorte , je sais bien .Mais son père est pire que moi , elle ne m’a jamais rien dit . Mais les photos de famille , les paroles en l’air de sa mère et les lettres d'excuse le jours de son dix-septième anniversaire m'ont fait réaliser que son père n’était pas là pour elle . Il ne l’a jamais été , et il ne le sera jamais . Mais Michiru espère toujours qu’il revienne et apparement sa mère le lui a fait promettre . Mais il ne veut pas d’une animalière pour fille et il croit que Michiru est redevenu humaine . Shirou serra les poings avec rage , saleté d’humain . Il luttait pour garder son calme et garder sa forme humaine . Nazuna hésitait , elle hésitait parce qu’elle n’osait imaginer la rage qui habiterait le loup d’argent quand elle lui révélera la dernière partie . La pire de toute . C’est en partie à cause de ça qu’elle t’évite , tes sentiments ne sont pas à sens unique . Je suppose que tu a été plus présent et attentif que son père ne l’a jamais été . Elle avait un sourire amer , la joie avait un goût amer . Le vaccin pour redevenir humains est sorti et Michiru veut le prendre . Elle ne me l’a pas dit clairement mais c’est à cause de son père . Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et devenaient un torrent insupportable . Silencieux mais douloureux . Nazuna leva la tête pour faire face à l’expression de la divinité . Un air impassible , le loup lui même ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait . La rage sourde monstrueuse , enivrante destructrice l’avait quitté . La culpabilité et l'angoisse écrasante pesait sur sa poitrine . Elle allait partir avec sa véritable famille , il ne la reverrait plus , c’est terminé . Elle disparaîtrait , elle allait tout perdre , son avenir à Anima city . La ville qu’elle appris à aimer son père allait tout lui prendre , tout . Ces amis , celles qu’elle aimait et … sa famille . C’est comme si son monde s'effondrait . Des images de la tanuki jouant aux basket , lui racontant ses journée , lui parlant de Nazuna en se plaignant de ne pas réussir à sortir avec cette dernière . Tout ça c’était fini . A cause de son père . Je suis désolé , je sais pas quoi faire … Elle ne veut plus m’écouter .  
Le silence restait en suspense , l’air restait électrique . Shirou ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver . Ce n’est pas ce que Michiru voulait , elle voulait aider tous les animaliens de cette ville . Nazuna est partie en traînant presque des pieds et quelqu’un à toquer à la porte . Lorsqu’il l’a ouvert il a cru qu’il allait avoir une crise cardiaque . Elle se tenait là , elle l’avait peut-être vue à l'entraînement en l’observant de loin . Il aurait juré que oui , il aurait juré que ça lui avait fait plaisir . Elle avait la tête baissé et elle n’a rien dit . Elle a tendu le bras vers lui tout doucement de façon fébrile . A ces yeux , elle n’avait en rien l’air d’une héroïne . Juste une enfant perdue qui avait besoin de réconfort . Avant qu’il ne puisse faire le moindre geste , elle se recula . Elle tourna la tête avant que ses jambes ne se cède sous son poids . Elle ne se souvenait pas être tombé , elle ne savait pas où elle allait . Elle voulait juste se sentir en sécurité quelque part . Ses jambes ne la portaient plus , elle les portait . Sa vue lui était incompréhensible , elle n’avait aucune idée d’où elle allait . Seul son instinct la guidait . Quand elle toqua à la porte , c’était comme s’il elle se réveillait . Il y avait Shirou devant elle , mais il n’aurait pas dû être là . La sécurité se trouvait … Elle était perdue . Shirou devait être son ami , elle aurait bientôt de nouveau un père . Elle se tourna vers le canapé et elle cligna simplement des yeux . Son corps avait failli de nouveau percuté le sol . Shirou dévisagea la tanuki , elle lui avait encore refait la même frayeur . Il ne la laisserait pas s’en tirer comme ça . Elle ne gérait plus grand chose . Les alarmes n’ont pas réveillé la jeune tanuki , c’était plutôt l’odeur du petit déjeuner . Mélissa avait sans doutes préparer quelque chose de délicieux . Shirou entendit des bruits de pas , et se surprit à sourire en voyant la jeune fille arriver . Il avait l’impression de regagner un peu de ce qu’il avait perdu ces derniers temps . Elle avait l’air affamée mais un peu contrarié , c’était plutôt positif . Le loup se trouvait dans une position incertaine mais au moins elle ne le repoussait plus autant qu’avant . La tanuki avait l’air surprise de le voir sourire comme ça , ce n’est pas quelques chose qu’il faisait souvent . Shirou se demandait quand elle en parlerait enfin . Forcer le contacte , n'aide pas . La tanuki attrapa une tasse et se servit , alors que lui se servait une tasse de café un appel du maire . Une réunion longue et ennuyante à propos du concert de la jeune idole . Shirou attrapa sa cafetière et but l'entièreté de son contenue ce qui amusa la jeune fille .  
-Bonjours Mme Kagemori , bonjours Ogami . salua le maire en souriant gentiment , la réunion s'annonce ennuyante rien qu’en voyant le nombre de dossiers . Nazuna elle même en avait marre d’être patiente et compréhensive . On le voyait bien que son sourire se crispait .  
Michiru se dirigea automatiquement près de son amie pour lui apporter du soutien , la réunion semblait déjà moins ennuyante à leurs yeux . Shirou se senti soulagé , elles s’entendaient toujours aussi bien . La réunion avait agi comme un vampire , elle avait absorbé l’énergie de tout le monde . Même Kuro avait l’air fatigué de les entendre .  
Le quotidiens de Shirou à commencer à changé , et pas pour lui déplaire . Il ne mangeait plus aussi souvent ensemble mais c’était mieux que rien . Il l’entendait s’interrompre quelques fois pendant qu’elle lui racontait ses journée , et des fois elle ne rentrait pas le soir . Elle passait ses nuits chez Nazuna , et elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de lui raconter sa soirée . Elle avait cette lueur dans les yeux , celles d’une âme amoureuse . Shirou ne put s’empêcher de se perdre dans une vague de souvenirs . Un sourire apparut sur son visage rien qu’en imaginant son visage , son coeur battait plus fort quand il se souvenait de son rire agaçant . Le loup sursauta presque quand Michiru le secoua .  
-Tu m’écoute à quoi tu pense … La tanuki s’interrompit avant qu’un grand sourire n‘orne son visage . Alors qui est l’heureuse élue !? demanda -t-elle en ricanant .  
-Une fille , ça fait plus d’une dizaine d’année qu’on s’est pas vue … dit vaguement Shirou en ne pouvant cesser de sourire .Même après toute ses années , elle avait toujours le même effets sur lui . Le loup d’argent se tourna vers la tanuki qui le suppliait du regard , .  
-Allez , je veux en savoir plus …  
Shirou soupira , il pouvait bien lui accorder ça . La tanuki écouta avec attention , elle se doutait que ça allait être une longue histoire alors elle avait pris la liberté de prendre un oreillers et de quoi grignoter . Elle se sentait encore à la maison , peut-être qu’elle s’était trop habitué à l'appartement . La jeune fille se laissait emporter par le récit , dans ses détails futiles ou non plus précieux les uns que les autres . Des révélations aux évidences ,rien ne lui paraissait vraiment banal ou même incroyable . On parlait d’un immortel âgés de plus de 1000 ans , a leurs yeux cela semblait presque naturel . michiru avait ce sentiment familier dont elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus . Son esprit cherchait en vain une réponse , mais la vérité dut s’imposer à elle . La sensation de joie , d’admiration se mêlaient à une mélancolie et une nostalgie . Lorsque sa mère lui parlait de sa rencontre avec son père , quand elle lui parlait de son métier de pilote . Son père ne lui avait jamais raconté de son métier , pas en 18 ans d’existence . Shirou l’avait fait et il ne se connaissait que depuis quelques mois . Et il avait trouver le temps de répondre à ses questions . Il avait bien voulu lui parler des animaliens , de leurs cultures , il savait à quels équipes elle appartenait quand elle était encore humaine . Son père s’était trompé , il ne savait pas à quels points elle avait adoré le basket . Mais en ce moments il commençait à faire plus attentions à ce genre de détails . Peut-être qu’après tout ce temps elle pourrait enfin avoir un véritable parent . Son père avait juste peur de sa nouvelle forme et identité . Elle devait lui laisser du temps . La tanuki s’est endormie avec pleins de rêve et d’espoir en tout genre . Pour l’instant elle se sentait en sécurité . Elle se sentait bête d’avoir agi de la sorte avec Shirou , il était tellement inquiet pour elle . La tanuki s’était juré de ne plus lui faire un coup pareil . En vue de la place qu’il occupe , elle pouvait le considérer comme faisant partie de la famille . La séparation avait été douloureuse , et elle ne voulait plus revivre ça . Elle se réveilla dans le lit de Shirou , la tanuki sourit . On aurait dit qu’il la prenait toujours pour une enfant . 

Il y avait un criminel à interroger , encore une fois . Il était impliqué dans le trafic de trophée de chasse de la dernière fois . Comme toujours la tanuki le suivait , et pour son plus grand étonnement Nazuna aussi . Apparemment un de ses fan lui avait confié être victime de tout ça . L’idole voulait voir de ses propres yeux quels odieux criminel pourrait être capable de ça . Nazuna n’avait pas dit grand choses , et elle n’avait pas l’air si choqué par la brutalité dont il pouvait faire preuve . Le loup d’argent l’avait frappé au visage , son nez saignait . Il lui avait cassé le nez . Il voyait bien dans les yeux de la tanuki , qu’elle n’aimait pas du tout ça . Malgré son dégoût , il se retient de le frapper davantage , le déchets le regardait avec haine et terreur . Combien de pauvre enfant avait-il envoyé à la mort , il n’en sait rien . Il parlerait enfin . Il donnerait des noms , la mort il l’aurait de toute façon . Ce sont ces complices qui la lui donneront . Les noms se succèdent les uns après les autres , il y en a que Nazuna notte , il y’en a que Michiru note également .Le loup d’argent est plutôt content de voir qu’aucun de ces derniers n’est familier pour la jeune fille aux cheveux bleu du moins jusqu'à “ Cliff Boris” , les yeux de la jeune fille se tourne automatiquement vers l’adolescente . Nazuna avait ce regard vide , il l’a déjà vu plusieurs fois . Les yeux rond et vide , l’expression absente puis les yeux qui s’assombrissent .  
-Qui es tu ? sa voix était semblable à un murmure , tremblant engourdie et fatigué par les larmes . Il y avait quelque chose que n’avait pas dit Nazuna pour ça il faudrait qu’elle se le dise à elle même . Qu’avait bien pu faire le guide de l’ancien culte dont elle était la fondatrice . L’adolescente ne le savait peut-être même pas . Mais il n’a eu le temps de rien lui dire . Reprenez , je vous dirais ce que je sais de lui après . Sa voix était froide , et sérieuse . Pas de place pour quelconque émotions . Elle n’avait tout simplement pas conscience de ce qui lui arrivait . Pauvre enfant .  
Cette nuit là , Michiru l’avait prévenue qu’elle passerait la nuit chez Nazuna , ces deux-là avait enfin fait le premiers pas . C’était Nazuna qui l’avait fait , elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments la première mais sans vraiment de crainte , elle avait bien compris que ses sentiments étaient réciproque , c’était juste histoire d’officialiser leur relations . La relations entre ces dernière avait enfin évolué . Mais le loup d’argent se demandait si elle allait continué à l’embêter avec sa petite amie .Mais peut-être qu’il n’était pas mieux , il lui avait parlé durant toutes une soirée de sa fiancé . Si elle lui redemandait , il pourrait encore le faire . Il l’a dormi seul cette nuit en se demandant comment allait se passer sa soirée , Nazuna ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait . La tanuki allait sûrement lui poser des questions . La maison lui paraissait bien vide mais pas de la même façon que la dernière fois . Parfois quand il les voyait toutes les deux , il se retrouvait des années plus tôt au début de sa relations avec sa fiancée . Il n’y avait pas plus maladroit et démonstratif qu’elle . 

Elle est rentrée tard , les yeux rouge à cause du manque de sommeil . Elle voulait juste souffler un peu , se confier à quelqu’un . Et elle savait que Shirou voudrait toujours l’écouter . Sans dire quoi que ce soit Michiru se dirigea vers Shirou . Le loup s’approcha d’elle , il ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé . Il était mort d'inquiétude , ces dernières semaines avaient été éprouvante pour eux deux . Il enroula ses bras autour d’elle , et contre tout attente elle le serra dans ses bras . Au début silencieusement , elle commença à sangloter . Shirou en eu le coeur brisé , il caressa son dos patiemment .  
-Nazuna , commença l’adolescente avec difficulté , elle … je … je l’ai jamais vue comme ça , je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé entre elle et ce vieux pervers mais il lui a fait quelques chose … l’hésitation dans sa voix était preuve de souvenir incompréhensible … Elle a pleurer toute la nuit . Je comprend rien ; qu’est-ce que je dois faire … ?  
Un long silence remplit la pièce , Shirou attendit un moment qu’elle se calme un peu , que les larmes se fasse moins nombreuse .  
Elle ne veut pas me dire ce qui se passe , elle ne m’a pas parler . avoue honteusement l’adolescente en recommençant à pleurer de plus belle . Des images de sa petite amie assise d’un air absent et sanglotant sans raison apparente .Shirou imaginait déjà l’horreure que ça avait put être pour deux jeune fille si jeunes , pour Michiru .  
-Si elle pouvait elle te le dirais , elle ne sait juste pas ce qui lui est arrivé . Il lui faudra du temps pour comprendre tout ça . Ne t’inquiète pas , ça finira par s’arranger . Shirou n’y croyais pas , il ne connaissait pas Nazuna , ni ce criminel qui l’avait manipulé elle pour qu’elle manipule à son tour . Mais Michiru n’avait pas besoin d’entendre ça , elle avait juste besoin de réconfort . Ce n’est qu’une enfant .  
-Merci , Il l’avait à peine entendu , les remerciements se voulait secrets et inaudible mais il les a tout de même entendu . Michiru gardait la tête baissé , elle se sentait fatiguée par tout ça . Elle réalisait lentement à quels points Shirou se préoccupait d’elle . Il n’avait cessé de s'inquiéter , elle trouvait toujours du réconfort peu importe le moment . Un vieux loup grincheux qui s’occupait toujours d’elle même quand elle ne faisait pas attention . Peut-être , que son père lui accordera autant d’attention une fois qu’il aura accepté la situation elle devait juste être patiente . Tout s'arrangerait , tout devait s’arranger . Elle avait attendue si longtemps , ça valait le coup finalement .  
Elle n’avait pas vraiment envie de parler de tout ça ce soir , elle voulait juste passer le temps . Nazuna ne voulait pas la voir , ces mots prononcés de façon si désespérée et maladroitement . Ce n’était pas d’elle d’ou venait le problème , mais elle avait juste besoin de se souvenir . Elle voulait se souvenir pour ses fans et ses enfants et pour elle même . Mais pour ça , elle avait besoin de se concentrer sur elle même . Mais Michiru avait toujours été têtue et elle n’écoutait jamais . Shirou l’a vu s’envoler vers le toit de la coopérative . Le loup d’argent ne ressentait aucune vrais inquiétude . Cette fois si elle avait demander conseille à sa mère ,il l’avait entendue parler au téléphone . Il faut dire qu'à déambuler dans l'appartement aucune de ses discussion ne pouvait être tenue secrète avec elle . Il devrait le lui dire un de ses jours . 

La première chose que ses yeux virent furent les feuilles par terre disposé à la vas vite dans des tas . Son amie était assise sur le sol , les yeux clos , les sourcils froncé et l’air pensive . Concentrer sur son objectifs à tels point d’en oublier son ouïe . Des mots sortaient de sa bouches , des phrases à propos de téléphones et de numéros . Nazuna avait toujours eu une bonne mémoire , elle apprenait les paroles d’une chanson et ne l’oubliait jamais . Après le laboratoire , il l’avait emmené chez lui . Elle n’avait pas le droit de sortir , c’était pour sa sécurité d’après lui . Il l’avait sauvé alors elle l’avait écouté . Mais au bout d’un moment ça n’avait pas été le cas , elle se méfiait de lui … Il y avait ses numéros sur ses portables jetable , elle l’avait entendue parler d’autre choses que de simple expérience scientifique . Il ne se doutait de rien mais elle avait clairement entendu d’autres sujet , de changement de genre ? Pureté de la race ? Il ne disait rien qui est vraiment de sens. Les mots , le tons de sa voix . Le carnet de note , et le jours où il le lui à arracher des mains . Elle sent encore la sensation du papier disparaître , les tremblements incontrôlé , le sentiments d’urgence … . Nazuna sursauta à la sensation d’une main osé sur son épaule . Elle se retourna ouvrant les yeux avec surprise , il se trouvait qu’une certaine tanuki venait lui rendre visite ce soir . La renarde vit son inquiétude évidente , elle devait faire une pause . Et bientôt elle trouverait d’autres complices . Elle demeura immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de sourire à sa petite amie gentiment .  
Michiru passait trop de temps dans les ateliers pour enfants , à force de côtoyer les professeurs elle adoptait leur mimiques . Michiru adorait aider ces enfants du bidonville , elle faisait ce qu’elle peut pour leur offrir un avenir . Elle parlait avec tant d’énergie ,on aurait dit qu’elle avait bien trouver sa vocation .  
-On dirait bien qu’ils te font voire dans toutes les couleurs . fit la jeune fille en souriant , j’ai prévue un long discours pour ce festival . Tu penses que les enfants pourront y participer ?  
-Bien sûr que oui ! Ils participent au match de basket , depuis le temps que je les entraîne ils ont intérêt à cartonner !  
-On dirait que tu es très fière d’eux . Au faite tu sais si Shirou pourra se libérer pour les feu d'artifices .Ce serait bien de le voir en famille . Ce commentaire mis mal à l’aise la jeune fille qui détourna le regard .  
-Je vois ou tu veux en venir , Shirou aussi fait partie de la famille après tout . Dit simplement l’adolescente sans sourire , son esprit allait s’aventurer dans le chemin d’une longue réflexion qu’elle ne voulait pas poursuivre maintenant .  
-Tu compte faire quoi quand ton père sera là ? demanda l’idole d’un ton sérieux . L'inquiétude enfouie dans un air optimiste .  
-Je pense que je commencerais par lui montrer les spectacles de danses , y’en a bien un qui lui plaira . Voir qu’elle ne connaissait pas vraiment son père ne plaisait pas à Nazuna . Il ne connaissait rien des animaliens , et il ne voulait sans doutes pas vraiment les connaître . Sinon je sais pas vraiment ce qu’il aime manger , maman m’a dit qu'il raffole de tout ce qui est sucré . J’espers que je vais pas me tromper la nourriture animalienne rend les humains malades apparement .Michiru ricana nerveusement .  
-J’espers que j’aurais le temps de m’amuser un peu , les fans peuvent être collants certaine fois . Tiens , j’y pense . Je crois que Shirou à dit qu’il assisterai à tes matches . Je l’ai entendue parler de planning il tenait à être libre .  
-Vraiment ! Je suis pas surprise . Il ne sait pas vraiment être discret , je me demande si il va au moins essayer . Michiru ne put s’empêcher de rire . Le nombre de fois qu’elle l’avait vue , et dire qu’avant il avait l’air si occupé . D’un autres côté ,le maire lui avait dit qu’Anima city était plus calme depuis le syndrome Nirvasyl .  
La soirée se déroula tranquillement , les deux jeune filles ont parlé toutes la nuit . Aucune d’elle n’avait vraiment envie de dormir . Le ciel s’assombrissait à la vitesse de leurs mots , et bien vite la lune fut perceptible par tous . La jeune tanuki bondi sur la fenêtre et allongea son bras pour atteindre le toit et et ainsi admirer la ville dormante . Michiru entendit le battement d’aile familier de la renarde qui atterrit à ses côtés . Son ailes frôla son dos , faisant frissonner la tanuki . Les ailes de la renarde s’écartaient , on aurait dit un ange . Le vent soufflait dans ses plumes , et dans ses cheveux jusque dans chacun de ses poils . Elle ferma les yeux pour sentir chaque souffle agréable . La tranquillité et la liberté . Ce sentiment d’être vivante , c’était peut-être ça être une animalienne . Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux pour s’apercevoir que Michiru l’observait depuis un moment .  
-Tu viens ? lança la jeune fille en souriant .  
Michiru rit et laissa ses bras se transformer en aile . Elle bondirent presque comme pour se laisser tomber . Leurs ailes sentait l’air devenir perdre en faiblesse , puis la forte impulsion de ce dernier contre tout leurs corps . La tanuki sentait la puissance de ses ailes qui la portait plus haut que n’importe quels bâtiments d’Anima city . Leur poussés , le vents qui parcourait ses plumes , ce vent de liberté qui soufflait en elle . Elle le sentait même dans ses serres . Le croissant de lune éclairait toute la ville . Michiru observa la ville , les lumières nocturnes la rendait moderne , elle ressemble à tant de ville et pourtant elle semblait être la plus jolie de toutes . Elles se souvint de la nuit du syndrom Nirvasyl , tous les animaliens répondaient au hurlement du loup d’argent . Soudainement elle entendit un hurlement canin celui de Nazuna transformée en louve . Dans la nuit silencieuse , elle répondit au hurlement touché par ce dernier . Michiru se tourna vers Nazuna , le claire de lune lui allait parfaitement . Magnifique , incroyable furent les seul mots auxquels Michiru put penser en la voyant . L’air souffla plus fort faisant voler la chevelure de Nazuna comme pour sublimer sa beauté . Un rougissement couvrit le visage de Michiru qui ne pouvait que sourire . Le hurlement cessa , et Nazuna se tourna vers la tanuki qui n’avait cessé de l’admirer . Nazuna sourit , et s’approcha de Michiru pour l’embrasser faisant davantage sourire la tanuki . La renarde se mit à rire avant de s’éloigner pour parcourire la ville . Elle fut rattrapé par sa petite amie , et sur un coup de tête perdit de l’altitude pour frôler le balcon d’un restaurants chic , Michiru prise au dépourvue manqua de tomber sur le dit balcon . La renarde accéléra et se retrouva en dessous d’un pont , ses ailes touchant l’eau , elle tourna la tête pour s’apercevoir de l'absence du tanuki .Elle sentit des serres lui agripper les épaules l’emmenant à toute vitesse vers le haut . Elle leva la tête , il s’agissait de Michiru avec des ailes bien plus grandes . Elle la dépassait en vitesse , et une idée traversa l’esprit de la renarde , elle l’emmenait tout droit vers l'appartement du loup d’argent . Michiru la posa avec la plus grandes des délicatesse et se posa tranquillement . Michiru se demandait se qui lui passait par la tête . Nazuna hésita longuement, lui parler de sa situation familiale ne serait pas une bonne idée . La tanuki était têtu , plus têtu on ne trouvait pas .  
-Michiru , il faudrait que je te parle de Shirou .commença la renarde , elle enviait un peu Michiru , elle avait une famille dont la renarde ne pouvait se permettre de rêver .  
-Oui , de quoi veut tu qu’on parle ? demanda innocemment la tanuki mais pas sans l’ombre d’un doute .  
-De ta relation évidente avec lui . Répondit presque du tac au tac . Elle se tourna vers sa petite amie en la fixant comme pour la forcer à ne pas s’esquiver . Le silence fut une esquive mais ça ne suffira pas cette fois . Je sais de quoi je parle , je sais que t’as percuté . Ce n’est plus une blague . Nazuna s’avança vers Michiru qui demeurait avec une expression choqué sur le visage . Elle se dressa devant elle en lui faisant face les yeux dans les yeux . Tu auras un choix à faire , le jours du festival . Fais le bon choix . Les mots de Nazuna était directe presque comme si une colère sourde leur avait donné naissance . La colère fit place à la douceur quand Nazuna regarda Michiru avec amour et tendresse . Les mains de Michiru furent saisit avec douceur par Nazuna qui lui souriait presque émue au larmes . La tanuki se pencha timidement sur ses lèvres , elle n’était pas habituée encore à tout ça . Cela ne faisait que quelques jours après tout .  
Elles volèrent une grandes partie de la nuits la tête dans les nuages , le coeur légers . Une nuits de repos et de douceur était tout ce dont elle avait besoin maintenant .La journée qui les attend en sera peut-être dépourvue demain . 

A peine deux jours plus tard , le moments d’enlever le poids sur leur conscience pointait le bout de son nez .Au commissariat se tenait l’étrange et tordu Boris Cliff , le guide du culte du loup argenté . Nazuna avait voulu l’interroger , la tanuki n’ approuvait pas . Ce tordu lui avait fait quelque chose qui jusqu'à l’heure actuel lui était encore inconnue . Shirou ne savait pas ce qu’il devait dire mais elle l’aidait l'enquête . Nazuna ne voudrait aucunement un refus de sa part , et mieux vaut qu’il soit là . Après tout , peut être que cet étrange animalien tenterait quelque chose . Il était après tout le résultat d'expérience . Il vit la renarde changer de comportement à la seconde où elle avait franchit la porte , depuis la vitre teinté . Pourtant il pouvait entendre ses mots , ce truc n’était que pour les humains . Shirou avait bien l’impression de revoir la Nazuna manipulatrice et fière de son culte d’il y a quelques mois . Elle jouait avec lui ,presque comme pour le charmer . Cela avait l’air de fonctionner , il était désespérée de la retrouver . De l’avoir pour lui tout seul . Un sentiment de malaise se déversait sur Nazuna à chaque secondes qui passe . Il l’a dégouttait , la répugnait au plus au point . Mais il buvait ses parole , elle lui disait d’être un bon animalien comme le voudrait déesse louve . Il continuait de l’appeler par ce nom dont elle répondait amèrement . Il disait des noms , il faisait le bien pour sa déesse mais le dégoût est toujours là . Il l’avait acheté ses enfants pour parvenir à ses fins , à déesse louve . Sa science obsolète l’avait toujours été . Il n’y avait rien à dire , il ne savait rien d’autres même quand elle lui avait attrapé les mains en le regardant avec une bienveillance qu’elle ne dédiait à personne . Une bienveillance qui n’existait pas . Le dégoût l’envahissait , et elle pouvait presque sentir l’ horreur de Michiru . Même quand elle le regardait droit dans les yeux , il n’avait plus rien à en tirer . Même privée de son attention qu’elle lui assurait échanger pour la bonne cause . Le jeux se terminait . Nazuna pouvait cracher son venin . Il répondra de ses actes . Boris la regardait toujours avec une folie admiratrice , et ce serait presque merveilleux de le voir perdre toute cette admiration . Mais elle ne devait pas goûter à ce plaisir . Peu importe à quels point elle en salivait , y sombrer n’était pas envisageable . pas devant Michiru ou devant le loup d’argent pour qui elle s’était faites passée sous l’influence de ce tordue et aveuglée par l’ambition . Elle se retourna , dos à lui . Il saurait tout , et elle ne verrait pas le désarroie inégale à celui qu’il avait causé au famille de ses enfants . Les mots sortirent un à un . Il était plus dûr qu’elle ne l’avait crue .  
-Je sais tout de vous , vous ne m’avez rien fait . Rien comparé à tous ces animaliens qui avait tant d’avenir . Je les vois ces enfants , toujours . Vous ne les avez jamais touché de la même façon . Je me souviens de la confiance que je plaçais en vous avant que vous ne me posiez sur un piédestal . Mais pour ça il fallait que je ne fouine pas dans vos affaire . Je ne m’en étais pas rendu compte mais avant l’arrivé de Michiru j’avais peur de vous . J’avais oublié . Plus jamais je ne vous laisserez m’approcher . Plus jamais vous ne pourrez me frapper Une fois à suffit pour me perdre mais tout ça c’est terminé. Vous ne serez jamais un bon animalien .  
Un silence , pas un mot . Un silence apaisant et lourd à la fois . Elle venait de pulvériser son monde , et elle pourrait le voir même sous son masque . Cette expression serait le cadeau qu’elle offrirait à ses famille mais elle le savait bien . Ce visage importait peu , il n'effacera rien et n'apportera rien à ses pauvre animaliens . Ses pas résonnaient comme le son du cloches dans la pièce , la porte se referma brusquement dans un bruits sourd . Ses jambes ne la portaient plus ,elle sentit toutes son énergie s’abattre sur elle comme la gravité . Le dégoût était toujours là , la poussant contre le sol . C’est comme si son coeur tombait au moment où ces jambes l’avait abandonné . Elle sentit les bras rassurant de Michiru qui ne pouvait que la soutenir , et la serrer dans ses bras aussi fort qu’elle ne le pouvait . Sa chaleur étouffait peu à peu le dégoût qui avait doucement remplacé la peur et la rage . Contre toute attente elle sentie une main se poser sur sa tête , de façon douce sans colère . Une façon silencieuse de la féliciter . Nazuna leva doucement la tête , le loup la regardait mais sans colère ni méfiance . Une exception que Michiru attendait se produit , Nazuna était rester la nuit avec eux . Pour la première fois depuis leur transformation elles dormaient ensemble chez Michiru . Aussi étrange que ce soit venant de Shirou , mais le loup se disait qu’il pouvait leur accorder ça . Nazuna n’était peut-être pas si insensible et indigne de confiance . On pouvait dire qu’elle avait bien donner de sa personne aujourd’hui . 

L’enquête se clôtura enfin , les coupable de ce trafic disparaîtrait dans l’ombre des cellules .L’air pure leur sera privée . L’idole avait tenue à le célébrer en chantant pour eux le soir même les lumière restaient allumé . La ville entière était éclairée comme elle ne l’a jamais été . Chaque lumière représentait une âme enlevée , souillé , volée . Le jours du festival arrivait . La ville entière ouvrait ses bras à des humains plus nombreux que jamais . Une foule devenait une file indienne qui passait par la sécurité . La tanuki avait revêtu une belle robe d’un bleu nocturne . Elle marchait vers l’entrée du festival , aucune fourrure ni griffe sa forme humaine . Une forme quelque peu inconfortable pour elle . Mais sans cela ses parents peinerait à la reconnaître . Elle aperçut au milieu de la foule sa mère , elle avait laissé ses cheveux d’un rouge sombre à l’air libre . C’était une occasion spéciale après tout . Ses yeux bleu s’illuminairent quand elle aperçut enfin sa fille unique . Elle se précipita comme poussée par une nouvelle jeunesse vers Michiru pour enfin la serrer dans ses bras . la femme ne s'en rendit pas compte des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues . Elle n’arrêtait pas de parler d’a quels points , elle attendait ça , ou comment serait sa forme animal . La femme laissa finalement sa fille respirer un peu , et Michiru voulut fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir la réaction de sa mère face à sa forme animal . Elle sentit le touché curieux de sa mère sur ces oreilles qui remuaient de temps à autres . Elle la senti caresser ses cheveux bleu et toucher son nez comme elle le faisait quand elle était petite . Puis finalement s’exclamer sur a quels point elle était adorable . Michiru ouvrit les yeux , surprise par l’attention que sa mère lui portait . Son nez remua , elle sentait l’odeur de sa mère pour la première fois . Michiru la serra dans ses bras , et caressa doucement sa tête . Elle n’avait pas douter une seul seconde , mais le soulagement l’avait tout de même apaisé . son nez remua de nouveau . L’odeur familière d’un certains loup grincheux . Il avait tenue à assister au retrouvaille apparemment . La tanuki se détacha de sa mère avec surprise . N’était-il pas censé patrouiller à une heure pareille ? Le loup s’avança sous sa forme animalière sans se montrer hostile , il s'avança tranquillement . Il n’allait tout de même pas raté de tels retrouvaille,si ? Le loup dévisagea la femme qui tenait encore la jeune tanuki . Elle n’avait aucune méfiance envers lui , on aurait dit qu’elle le connaissait déjà . Michiru avait-elle parler de lui ? Sans doute en temps . La femme se tourna vers Michiru et lui chuchota un “c’est lui Shirou ?”  
ces humains avait tendance à oublier un détails , toujours le même .  
-Oui , c’est moi . Répondit ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel .J’ai l'ouïe fine . La femme se sentit senti un peu honteuse , il n’avait vraiment pas de tacte . Peut--être qu’il avait fait mauvaise impression parce qu’elle ne disait plus rien et Michiru non plus . Il espère qu’il ne l’a pas mise mal à l’aise .  
-Alors c’est vous que Nazuna appel , comment déjà … Je crois que c’était par apport à toi Michi, elle venait à peine de prononcer le nom de sa petite amie que Michiru se sentait rougir de honte . Shirou leva les sourcil intrigué par cette gène . Non , Nazuna n’avait pas osé . Ah ,oui Papa loup . Il s’occupe tant de toi ? Shirou fit les gros yeux et avant de faire une tête blasé par la situation . Lui qui tout juste de commencer à lui donner une chance . L’âge commençait à avoir raison de lui . Pourquoi tu as honte , ce n’est qu’un surnom voyons … Oh , je vois . Je croyais qu’elle disait ça juste pour t’embêter . La femme avait l’air d’enfin saisir la situation . Elle n’avait pas l’air vraiment déranger par ceci , plutôt surprise . Dans ce cas je tien à vous remercier M. Shirou de vous être occupé de ma fille . Dit elle à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde .  
Shirou ne pouvait s’empêcher de sentir une vague de chaleur le submerger . C’est comme si , il pouvait réellement être le père de Michiru , qu’il n’avait plus à le cacher .Il avait envie de sourire , de prendre Michiru dans ses bras pour qu’elle se sente moins seule et abandonné . Qu’elle puisse se dire que ces espoir n’avait été vain . Mais cela lui était refusé , seul Michiru pouvait faire ce choix . Shirou voyait dans les yeux de sa mère une honnêteté ,un soulagement naissant . Un amour qu’ils ressentaient tous les deux à l'égard de Michiru . Mais pour une fois , peut-être par peur qu'elle ne fasse le mauvais choix ou de ne jamais plus pouvoir le lui montrer . Il se dirigea vers la famille , ses bruits de pas se noyait dans la musique des chants , rires et marchés . Il se retrouvait en face d’elle , droit dans les yeux . Une expression sincère et un sourire vrai .  
-Merci à vous . Des mots qui raisonnèrent dans un silence qui n'appartient qu'à eux , il se sentait soulagés par un poids grandissant . La peur avait cessé de le poursuivre pendant cet unique seconde pour que le soulagement la dépasse . La petite tanuki se sentait perdue dans cet étranges atmosphère à mis chemin entre le doutes et le réconfort chaleureux . Dans ce silence de verre , la chaleur familiale s'enlaçait , la sensation de se trouver dans une famille la remplissait de joie . Le silence une bulle de verre prête à se briser à chaque instant , la femme la sentait déjà se fissurer . Son petit trésors trouvait un gardien et une sécurité . Elle se sentait soulagés par tout ça mais l’ombre ne se trouvait pas loin de cette famille rayonnante . La bulle se brisa . Son ex mari.  
-Bonjours Kinana ,Bonjours Michiru . Fit une voix forte et sympathique .  
Sans l’ombre d’une hésitation , l’adolescente se dégagea de l’étreinte de sa mère . Elle leva la tête vers l’homme à la chevelure identique à ses yeux ,brun . L’animalienne ne réalisa que trop tard qu’elle avait oublié de reprendre sa forme humaine .L’homme devant elle n’avait pas que de la surprise dans les yeux . Il s'arrêta de sourire .Michiru cessa de sourire .  
Shirou perdit le sien , l’air se comprimait dans sa poitrine . La vue de cette homme le répugnait et pour la première fois depuis plus de 1000 ans il ressenti la crainte . De la crainte envers un être humain qui ne pourrait même pas essayer de le blesser . Son coeur se brisa , le sourire si serein de Michiru il venait de le lui arracher avec un simple regard .  
Michiru avait envie d’hurler , de le supplier , de tout lui expliquer , non papa je ne suis pas un monstre , je n’ai pas voulu te faire de la peine en te mentant . Mais écoute je suis comme je suis , tu n’as pas à avoir peur de moi . Tout va bien . Je suis toujours ta fille .  
Son père ne bougeait pas , il ne parlait pas . Un silence assourdissant , terrifiant . La pire des réponse , du moins c’est ce qu’il croyait tous . Il avança . 

L’espoir revient se disait Michiru 

Ne la touches pas se disait Shirou .

Il avançait toujours presque au ralenti , il y avait une atmosphère étrange qui planait au dessus d’eux . L’homme à la chevelure brune qui se disait père n’avait pas changé d’expression , la situation devenait incompréhensible . La tanuki le regardait s’avancer sans cligner des yeux , bercée d’espoire . Une main s’approcha d’elle . Mais Shirou la stoppa , tout son âme hurlait de rage . Son expression était froide , plus froide que la glace . Il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas la serrer . Pour juste l'arrêter . L’homme qui se faisait appeler père , s’énervait . 

-Sale bête , qu’as -tu fait de ma fille ? .Un juron , une insulte il connaissait le refrain . Mais pas avec la voix d’un père.

Et toi qu’as -tu fais tout ce temps . pensa le loup . Il connaissait cette façon de lever le bras , ce n’était pas une étreinte qui attendait Michiru 

-Papa ! Shirou ! fit une voix paniqué , vive comme l’éclaire elle se retrouvait à la porté de son … père .  
-Tu m’as dit que tu étais humaine . Pourquoi tu ressemble à ... ça ?! l’incompréhension , la colère , l’indignation . 

Pourquoi tu dis ça ? 

Pourquoi tu dis ça ? 

Du temps peut-être , mais quand en aurait-elle ? Il n’avait pas envie de la voir comme ça ? Le temps elle lui en avait donné plus de six mois . De la patience , elle en avait tant donné . Il a le regard noire . C’est un regard inconnue .Pas tant que ça , celui des chasseurs .  
Lâche moi ! Un mot puis une insulte , Sac à puce !  
Shirou ne bronchait pas , pas d’insulte pour elle . Traite moi de ce que tu veux , saleté . Tu ne m’atteindras jamais . Il sera sa prise , ne traite pas les animaliens de “ça” nous ne somme pas des choses .

Il avait juste peur , il fallait juste qu’il se calme .Tout allait bien se passer .

-Shirou , s’il te plait lâche le . demanda doucement la jeune fille . 

Le loup grogna . Elle le supplia du regard . Il céda . 

L’homme massa son poignet , il n’y avait pas de marque rien du tout . Il s‘éloigna vivement du loup qui continuait de le fixer . L’homme tendit le bras vers le poignet de Michiru mais se ravisa et serra le cole de la tanuki . 

-On rentre . Tout redeviendra comme avant je te le promet .

La seul phrase sans insulte . Pourtant c’était la chose la plus insultante qu’il ai put dire . Michiru résista , elle se dégagea . 

-Comme avant ? avant comment ? demanda Michiru comme si elle réalisait quelques chose .  
-Eh bien , je ferais mieux . Je serais là avec toi , et ce sera comme si ce serait jamais arriver . Moi , ta maman et toi … Il avait un sourire gêné .  
-Moi comment ?  
-humaine .  
La rage l’habitait , il en avait marre de ce clown qui arrivait comme une fleur après 18 ans d’absence . Il avait envie le lui faire ravaler son sourire .  
-Dis moi , c’était quoi le nom de mon équipe de basket avant ?  
-Et bien, les Cats  
-Wildcat , corrigea Shirou .  
-C’était quoi mon objectif avant de devenir une animalienne ?  
-Devenir vétérinaire .  
-Participer au tournoie de Basket .  
-J’avais 5 ans quand je voulais devenir vétérinaire . Maintenant je veux aider cette ville ! je veux que tous les animaliens puisse vivre comme ils l’entendent. Je vais rester dans cette ville ! C’est ici que j’imagine mon avenir Papa . Avec ma famille et tous mes amis . Une main se posa sur son épaule , il la regardait . 

Pourquoi tu refuse de comprendre ? 

Tu ne comprendra donc jamais ? 

Il n’y a rien à comprendre pensa le père .

-Cette ville … C’est avec tes vrais amis , ta vrais famille que tu dois tourner ton avenir .  
-Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu ne veux pas ? Pourquoi je suis ta fille ?  
-Justement .  
-Shirou n’a pas confiance en les humains , il a essayé de me comprendre , il a eu confiance en moi . Il me laisserait partir . Il ne me connait que depuis quelque mois et il sait plus de choses sur moi que toi en 18 ans . Il m’a toujours protégé , il m’a conseillé , il m’a soutenu . J’ai sauvé la ville avec lui , j’ai arrêter des criminel avec lui , j’ai … j’ai découvert ce que je voulais faire de ma vie . J’ai vécu plus de chose avec lui qu’avec toi en tant d’années , il a fait plus chose pour moi même quand je ne faisais pas attention . Plus que toi . Ne me parle pas d’amis ou encore de famille .  
Je suis ton père 

Non. Si c’est ça être un père alors Shirou avait fait plus qu’un père . 

-Non . Je préfère être avec lui Dit Michiru en le regardant droit dans les yeux . elle sera la main du loup .

La rage Shirou ne l’avait plus . C’est cette homme qui l’avait . Shirou n’avait rien volé .Mais cette homme avait perdu quelques chose .  
Ne la touches pas . dit Shirou en grognant . 

Qu’il ose venir le défier , qu’il ose tenter de blesser Michiru . Il l’attendait de pied ferme . 

C’est assez . Dit Michiru en regardant l’homme .  
L’homme n'avance pas , sur lui le regard de toutes la ville . Des policiers et des téléphones . Qui voudrait finir sur internet pour ça .Qui aimerait finir au poste pour ça . L’homme parti dans un silence assourdissant qui se brisa par les mots de Kinana .  
Michi ! tu vas bien ? la foule recommençait à s’étaler , les gens recommencent à circuler comme à leurs habitude . La tanuki sentit les bras de sa mère l’entourer . Michiru ressenti une immense peine , ce qui était autrefois son père avait disparu au loin . Mais elle en avait toujours , un vrais cette fois .  
Shirou ne savait pas vraiment comment se sentir , une joie immense . Un soulagement . Une fierté . Un mélange de tout ça à la fois . Elle l’avait appelé famille , et presque papa . Cette homme débarrassait enfin le planchers . Il laissait enfin Michiru vivre sa vie . Et Michiru avait enfin réussi a surmonter cette épreuve . Ce problème là était résolue . Il avait envie de la serrer très fort dans ses bras . Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à tendre les bras . Un bras l’attira brusquement vers la tanuki qui souriait malgré les larmes . Des larmes de joie , de tristesse , de soulagement . Plus jamais elle ne regarderait la boîte au lettre pour espérer des lettres , plus jamais elle n’ouvrirais un cadeau qu’elle n’avait pas souhaiter , plus jamais elle ne tomberait sur son répondeur , plus jamais elle ne se retrouvera seul à attendre sa famille. Les regrets s'effacèrent au fur et à mesure que la culpabilité s'évanouissaient .Rien de tout cela n’avait été de sa faute , son travaille n’avait pas été la seul raison de son absence . Après tout , il avait eu le temps en 18 ans . Qu’il trouve son bonheur , mais qu’il ne lui enlève pas le sien . Elle souriait davantage quand elle senti Shirou l’étreindre , pour la réconforter . Elle voyait à quels point il était heureux , il ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire .  
Le festival ouvrait ses bras , alors que Shirou observait la famille se précipiter à toutes jambes vers les standes en tout genre . Le loup plus si solitaire que ça retournait à son poste . Ce festival n’allait pas se surveiller tout seul . L’atmosphère festive atteignait tout le monde . Devrait-il s'inquiéter du faite qu’une animalienne léopard pourchasse cette humain depuis et bien dix minutes . Peut-être qu’il devrait lui expliquer au rhinocéros que faire un calin en se jetant sur le pauvre humains n’était pas la meilleurs des idées . Oh et puis , qu’il laisse les jeunes découvrirent . Il ne s’attendait pas avoir autant de joie et d’acceptation entre les deux espèces . Après tout les humains tenait absolument à vivre éloigner un temps soit peu des animaliens . Le loup d’argent parcourait la ville depuis les toit , il n’avait rien à l’horizon , et rien dans l’oreillette . Les policiers sillonnaient toute la ville prêt à bondir sur le moindre malfrat . En levant les yeux au ciel , il vit de nombreux animaliens oiseaux volaient dans le ciel , il y en avait de rare vraiment rare qui transportait des humains . Shirou était abasourdie par un tels spectacle . Le rêve du maire , de tellement de gens commençaient à prendre forme . Le loup d’argent s'arrêta au bout de quelques heures . Les matches allait commencer , et il ne pouvait rater ça pour rien au monde . A peine arrivés que déjà une certaine renarde se tenait devant lui en souriant .Elle l’avait attendue , et une sorte de sourire hilare qu’elle ne prenait pas la peine de dissimuler ornait son visage . Ah oui , c’est vrai .  
Bonsoir , papa loup pas trop en colère j’espère . Il ne savait vraiment pas s’il il devait l’écraser ou l’étrangler . Peut-être qu’après la fin du festival il saura quoi faire . Je suis contente pour Michiru , elle à l’air encore un peu triste mais je l’ai jamais vue comme ça soulagée . On dirait bien qu’elle à trouver sa famille ,hein . Les parole de Nazuna montrait à quels point elle s’était soucié d’elle . Elle a fait le bon choix . Nazuna senti une main se poser sur son épaule . Une rassurante et qui la remerciait .  
Il avait hâte de la voir à l’oeuvre , le stade se remplissait à vue d'oeil . Nazuna le guida à travers la foule , elle avait choisi leur place . De là , Michiru pouvait les voir . Shirou vit la jeune tanuki faire un discours qu’il supposait encourageant . Les enfants autrefois dispersés avait changé d’attitude ,à la seconde où elle avait dit “ en garde” il avait cessé tout ce qu’il faisait et s’était mis en ligne . Ils écoutaient les instruction de la tanuki avec de l’admiration . Elle parlait fort , elle donnait du courage . Le coup de sifflet , les enfants se dispersaient sur le terrain . Il avaient l’air de maîtriser leur jeu , combien de stratégie la tanuki leur avait elle appris ? L’équipes adverse , celles des humains avaient l’air à bout . Mais contre toute attente le matche avait fini sur une égalité . Les applaudissement retentissaient partout , les lamentation, les félicitations étaient désormais légions . Michiru se tourna vers le public pour la première fois depuis le début du matche . Elle souriait de plus belle , sa mère continuait de secoué sa pancarte , et Nazuna continuait de crier . Michiru se jeta sur son équipe pour les féliciter , et ils chantaient comme des gamins . Le meilleur matche de basket de sa vie !  
Les jeux ont continué , mais la joyeuse petite bande préféraient tester tous les standes , Michiru racontait à a mère ses merveilleuse aventures et Nazuna se moquait gentiment de la tanuki qui ne savait manifestement pas encore cuisiner . La dernière fois , elle aurait bien failli tuer Shirou , mais Nazuna se garda bien de dire qu’elle pensait qu’il avait survécu grâce à son immortalité . Mais ce n’était pas important , enfin un peu Michiru n’avait plus le droit de s’approcher de la cuisine . Manifestement , Shirou était doué pour tirer , et il a dut s'arrêter parce que le pauvre animateur voyait déjà son stand prendre fin . Puis ce fut à Nazuna de s’amuser au karaoké , elle avait l’air de trop s’amuser . Et avant qu’ils n'ait eu le temps de souffler , elle et la jeune fille avaient souffler toutes les chanson pop . La bande avait l’air ridicule avec toutes ses peluches mais apparement Michiru tenait à les garder pour les enfants du bidonville . Nazuna avait essayé un millier de tenue , et Michiru avait décider qu’elle emporterait Shirou dans sa chute . Il ne fallait plus que l’idole s’approche des magasins , plus jamais quand il y a autant de réduction .  
Finalement pour conclure , il eu le concert de Nazuna . Elle chantait la même chanson que la dernière fois , Nazuna dansait sur la piste , elle tournait sur elle même avec une grâce et une élégance qui lui était propre . L’adolescente se laissa tomber , des ailes lui poussait dans le dos alors qu’elle ressentait l’air de liberté l’envahir . Elle se laissa poussé par le haut par ses ailes qui grandissaient à vue d'oeil . La vitesse la portait vers la lune , l’astre éclairait ses ailes . Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux alors qu’elle se laissait tomber . Ses plumes tombaient comme une pluie d’étoiles alors que certains se saisissait de ces plumes comme d’un porte bonheur . Elle survolait le public , ses ailes frôlaient le public alors que la chanson présentait ces dernière parole . Elle laissa ses puissantes ailes goûté au vent puissant et nocturne . Elle voyait tout le festival , ce pourquoi tout le monde avait travaillé si dure . Juste pour une nuit la rancoeur et la haine s’endormaient au moins pour une nuit . Elle espérait que cette nuit ne serait pas la dernière . Elle se posa sur la scène , elle voulait chanter avec le public . Elle se posa et sur la scène et commença à faire chanter le public . Depuis le toit elle pouvait voir que Michiru et Shirou l’observait . Un énorme rugissement se fit entendre , une énormes panthère noire . .Michiru se retourna , Shirou avait revêtu sa forme divine .  
-Elle a la classe , ta copine ! dit la tanuki en souriant .  
Toute la ville répondit au hurlement de loup d’argent . Il hurlait pour les âmes qui assistaient elle aussi à ce festival qu’elles attendaient depuis plus de mille ans .

**Author's Note:**

> Pour moi la communication est compliqué même à travers les réseaux sociaux , sur internet . Je m'excuse si j'ai été un peu ennuyante et peut-être trop bavarde . J'espère vraiment que la communauté française sera active .


End file.
